


Day One: Masks

by TobytheWise



Series: 2018 Kinktober [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Fluff, M/M, Master Castiel, Puppy Play, Sexual Content, pup dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Colt lets out an excited yip. Castiel rubs his pup’s hair fondly as he holds the hood out. The mask is black with red accent tones. It completes Dean’s descent into puppy headspace.“Come on, Colt. You ready to go play?”Colt gives another excited yip, tail slapping against his asscheeks with how fast his tail is wagging. Castiel attaches Colt’s leash to his collar, the one he wears everyday under his clothes, before walking him to their living room. Colt sits perfectly, looking up at Castiel with big pleading eyes. Castiel huffs in amusement as he unclips his pup, watching as he scampers over to the tennis ball sitting on the floor.“You wanna play fetch?”Colt brings the ball over, skipping as best he can while on his hands and knees. He’s absolutely precious like this, Castiel never gets tired of seeing Dean so free.





	Day One: Masks

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you LadyofThursday for the awesome idea. Love you!

Castiel slowly runs his hand over Dean’s back, cataloging every single bump and vertebrae. He’s already sinking down into his headspace, it’s captivating to watch and an honor he’s allowed to be Dean’s master. Dean’s trust and love are overwhelming in the most rewarding way. 

“Paws,” Castiel says gently. 

Dean lifts his left hand from where he’s on all fours on the floor. Castiel quickly slides Dean’s hand into the mit before quickly doing the same to the other. 

Castiel never stops touching Dean as he moves towards Dean’s backside. He taps his right knee until Dean lifts it. Strapping the knee pad into place Castiel murmurs, “such a good boy, Dean. My perfect, perfect boy.” Castiel repeats the action with Dean’s left knee. 

“Are you ready for your tail, boy?” 

Dean answers with an excited butt wiggle that makes Cas chuckle. Castiel uses the lube to slick up his first two fingers. He pets Dean’s back as he slowly circles his pink pucker, getting him used to being touched there. When he feels Dean’s hole begin to loosen, he slowly slides the first finger in. He waits until Dean impatiently pushes back before pumping it in and out a few times. Dean lets out a whimper that sets Castiel’s body thrumming with lust, but he holds it back. This is for Dean. 

Once he’s fit two fingers comfortably into Dean’s ass, Castiel lubes up Dean’s tail. As the tail slides in, Dean slowly melts away and who’s left is Colt, Castiel’s adorable, hyperactive pup, name coming from Dean’s antique, one of a kind pistol. Just like the gun, Castiel’s pup is one of a kind.

Colt’s tail sways back and forth with excitement. A low moan escapes Colt’s mouth, no doubt the end of the tail rubbing up against his prostate. 

“Last step, Colt. You ready for your mask?”

Colt lets out an excited yip. Castiel rubs his pup’s hair fondly as he holds the hood out. The mask is black with red accent tones. It completes Dean’s descent into puppy headspace. 

“Come on, Colt. You ready to go play?”

Colt gives another excited yip, tail slapping against his asscheeks with how fast his tail is wagging. Castiel attaches Colt’s leash to his collar, the one he wears everyday under his clothes, before walking him to their living room. Colt sits perfectly, looking up at Castiel with big pleading eyes. Castiel huffs in amusement as he unclips his pup, watching as he scampers over to the tennis ball sitting on the floor. 

“You wanna play fetch?”

Colt brings the ball over, skipping as best he can while on his hands and knees. He’s absolutely precious like this, Castiel never gets tired of seeing Dean so free. 

“Bring it back, boy!” Cas calls after his racing pup. Colt’s hard cock slaps against his belly as he runs after the ball. 

When Colt drops the ball into Castiel’s lap, Cas gives Colt’s hard cock a stroke. The pup whines until Cas throws the ball again. Colt’s tail wiggles and wags furiously as he chases after the ball. 

The next time Colt drops the ball, he flips over to his back to expose his belly to his Master. “Does my pup want some belly scratches?” 

Colt wiggles, giving an affirmative ‘arff’. Castiel strokes Colt’s belly, giving his hard nipples some attention as Colt continues to yip and moan and arf when something feels particularly good. 

“Go get your ball, Colt,” Cas says before throwing the ball again. Cas chuckles as Colt absolutely scrambles up from where he was getting comfortable in order to chase his prize. 

The ball rolls under the couch and Castiel watches in amusement as Colt tries his best to get it. His butt is up in the air while his chest is against the floor. He’s making distressed whines and yip at the back of his throat. 

“Come on, Colt. Get the ball and your Master will give you a treat.”

Colt doubles his efforts to get the ball. Eventually he pushes the couch back a little with his forehead until his paw can reach under and snag the ball. He makes the most adorable triumphant bark before trotting back over to Cas. He drops the ball, sitting pretty for his Master while his tail continues to trump against his ass and sides. 

“Such a good boy! Does Colt deserve a treat?” Colt yips, headbutting Cas in the belly. “I’ll take that as a yes,” Cas says with a chuckle. “Alright, Colt. Present.”

Colt turns his ass towards Cas and presents his ass high while his chest is down towards the floor. He’s so fucking perfect. Castiel slowly runs his hands up the back of Colt’s thighs, loving how the muscles clench in anticipation. 

“Wag your tail, Colt,” Castiel murmurs. 

Colt’s tail goes crazy as a long moan escapes his throat. Castiel rolls Colt’s balls in the palm of his hand, playing and teasing with him. 

“My good pup. I love you so much, Colt,” Castiel whispers as his fingers trail over Colt’s hard cock. He closes his hand around it, giving Colt’s cock a few, strong strokes. 

“Hmm,” Castiel hums. “I don’t think this is how pups find their pleasure.”

Castiel gets up from the floor and makes his way over to the couch, all the while Colt’s eyes never leave Cas. He makes a questioning hum that makes Castiel smile. 

“Alright, Colt,” Castiel says as he leans back on the couch, stretching out his leg. “Come get your treat, boy.”

Colt runs over. He puts his front paws on the couch, hooking them under Cas’ thigh. His bottom half straddles Castiel’s leg. He immediately begins to rub his hard cock against Cas’ shin, chasing his pleasure without shame or embarrassment. 

“Good boy. Rub yourself until you come, Colt.” Castiel runs his hands anywhere he can reach on his pup. 

Colt’s thrusts begin to get erratic and frantic, the noises he make are deliciously filthy. His tail is wagging so quickly, tormenting his prostate. Colt lets out a loud howl as he comes all over Cas’ pant leg. 

“Good boy, Colt,” Castiel says as he pets Colt’s shoulders and back. “Such a good boy. My precious pup.”

Once Colt’s breathing has come back to a normal pace he hops up onto the couch beside Cas. He noses at Cas’ face then rubs his face all along Cas’ neck. Thankfully Dean’s pup hood is fairly soft so it doesn’t irritate Cas’ skin. 

“You wanna snuggle, boy?”

Colt gives a little nod before trying to take his hood off with his paws. He’s struggling so much that he almost flops right off of the couch. 

“You want your mask off, Colt?”

Colt barks. Castiel pulls his hood off before pulling Colt’s head into his lap. He snuggles up against Cas’ thighs, sighing happily as Cas begins to pet his hair. This is how they always end their puppy play, with snuggles and gentle pets. 

“I love you,” Cas whispers as he turns the tv on before pulling the throw blanket off the back of the couch and wrapping it around the two of them. They’ll sit here and snuggle until Dean is ready to take his pup gear off. 

Colt licks Cas’ hand. When Cas looks down, Dean gives him a gentle smile to say all the things Colt can’t, that he loves Castiel too.


End file.
